Forever You and Me
by Mrs.Bieber07
Summary: What happens when Ashleys parents go out of town and Justin Bieber Comes over? Rated M for a reason ;) One-Shot.


My parents left to LA for a week so now I'm staying at home all alone. I decided to call Justin (he's my best friend) and invite him to my house, watch a movie .

He said he'll come in 20 minutes. I quickly run to my room and get dressed. I decided to wear a short red skirt and satin lace corset top... I wanted to look sexy in front of Justin.

*knock knock*

Justin was at the door. I quickly rushed to the door and open it. "Hey Justin" I said.

"Hey Ashley... You look.. Uhm..." I saw him getting nervous. I gave him flirty smile and I said " Don't stand at the doorway all day, Come in" He came and I closed the door behind me.

He was looking at me and didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong Justin? I asked. He just shake his head 'no' and sat down on a couch.

"What are we gonna watch?" He smiled.

"Uhm.. What do you want to watch? I asked.

He took a DVD and gave it to me.

"How about this? A horror movie?" He asked.

"Uh,you know I love horror movies" I said and we both started to laugh.

I put the movie on and we started to watch. At the beginning it was boring so I asked Justin "Want an ice-cream?"

He shake his head 'no'. He couldn't take his eyes out of TV screen, he really enjoyed the movie.

I grabbed ice-cream for myself and sat next to Justin.

I noticed that Justin is looking at me so I started to lick ice-cream in a sexy way. I started to make circles with my tongue. I saw Justin biting his lips and that made me chuckle. "Don't tease me!" He said. I gave him a sexy smile and started to lick ice-cream again.

"Uhh...Stop it!.." He said it nervously.

I started to laugh.

"What's wrong Justin? Don't you like the way I lick ice-cream?"

"No..." He said with a smirk

"Why?" I asked.

"Because..."-He leaned closer to me- It makes me horny" Justin blushed.

"Ohh Justin...-I tapped his shoulder-You are so funny" I giggled.

I continued licking ice-cream. Suddenly Justin grabbed them from my hands and put ice-cream on the table.

"What's your problem?"I said.

"Don't tease me, please..." I know he liked what I was doing so I started to lick my finger. Up and down, up and down...

"Ashley!" Justin growled.

I started to laugh.

I took Justin's finger and put it in my mouth, I started to suck it... Justin started to breath heavily.

**JUSTIN'S POV: **

I can't take this anymore, she looks so sexy and the way she sucks my finger... I want her. Now!

**ASHLEY POV**

Justin took his finger out of my mouth and leaned in to me. He started to kiss my neck.

"Yeah," that was my SPOT. It made me moan a little.

"You like that?" Justin smirked.

I nod and he continued kissing my neck. His hands was on my legs and going up. He reached my panties and started to rub my clit. I started to moan harder.

"I think we should continue this in your bedroom" he said.

I nod and we went to my bedroom. He pushed me to the wall and started to kiss me. I opened my mouth and let in Justin's tongue. It started to explore my mouth. It was new for me but I enjoyed it.

Justin stopped and looked at me"This is wrong" he said.

"What? What's wrong? What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You're my best friend Ashley. I can't do this" He sighed.

"But Justin... I...I love you!" I blushed.

Justin grabbed my waist. "I love you too Ashley" He softly pushed me on the bed.

"Let's make love, I want you so bad." He groaned.

He unzipped my corset (I wasn't wearing a bra) and was staring at my boobs.

"Oh girl..." He gave me a smile. He took my boobs in his hands and started to massage them.

"Oh Justin" I moaned.

He started to rub my clit through my panties. I started to moan more. Justin took off his shirt and now I could see his abs. I put my hands on his abs and started to feel them.

"I want you, now!" I screamed.

Justin took off his pants and now he was only in his boxers. He slide down to my waist and spreaded my legs wide open.

He started to rub my clit again.

"Oh Justin...OHHH..." I moaned.

He took off my panties but this time I crossed my legs.

I was uncomfortable because I was fully naked.

"It's ok babe, -he kissed me- just relax"

He spread my legs again.

"I love the view here" He said pleased.

I giggled. Justin started to lick my clit.

"Oh Ohhh..." I moaned.

"Faster, faster!"I screamed. Justin started to lick it fasted.

"I'm gonna cum, Justin!"

"Cum for me, babe" he screamed.

I cumed and Justin licked all the juice off.

"Babe, you taste so good"...I smiled.

I saw Justin having a boner so I pulled his boxers off and took his erected dick in my hands. I started to rub it slowly up and down, up and down..

"Babe, don't tease me!" Justin said.

"Just suck it!" I did as he told me.

I took Justin's dick in my mouth and started to suck it slowly...

"Faster, harder, deeper! ASHLEYY!" He groaned.

I started to suck his dick as fast as I could.

"Babe! I'm gonna cum!" He cummed in my mouth and I swallowed it all.

He layed me down on the bed and asked me

"You are still a virgin, right?"

''Uh...Yes" I was embarrassed.

"We can change that" He got on top of me.

"Ready babe?" I nod.

He slowly put his dick in me and suddenly I felt a sharp pain.

"Owww!" Tear rolled my cheek.

Justin quickly pulled off.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't want to hurt you.

"He hugged me.

"Justin, it's continue."

"Are you sure babe?" I nod.

"Yes." "But please tell me when it hurts. I don't want you to be in pain."

"I'll tell you" I smiled. Justin put his dick in me for the second time and did it slowly. I started to feel pain again but I didn't tell Justin because I don't want him to stop. He started to do it faster and finally I felt pleasure. I started to moan

"Faster, faster!" I screamed.

"Say my name!"

"JUSTIN JUSTIN JUSTIIIIN!" He was doing it super fast.

"Oh damn, Ashley" he groaned.

He grabbed my boobs and started to massage them.

"Yes, yes, Justin!"

"I'm gonna cum!" I felt a warm fluid coming inside me. Justin pulled off his dick and started to kiss my neck.

"I love you, Ashley"

"I love you too Justin" He layed next to me an we both fall asleep.

_(I know this is kinda boring but this is my first story like that... ;D) _

**_Please R&R_**


End file.
